someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
A Spider Web
I met my Emily by the sea. She says she loved me. But was it all a lie. I hate liars if thats the case! I drowned in a dark void. Sinking deeper and deeper into the abyss. Does she even care? She says things from the devil himself. She spoke with a silver spoon in her mouth. Knowing nothing about me. So I hate it when she acts like she does. Thats why she had to go. But when she died. I think I died too. I came from the grave. A grave that is 6 foot deep. Im longing for my true love once more. I came from the dark pit of my greatest fears. im all alone, no one cares for me. I closed the door to my heart. Im a murderer, theif, traitor, and a liar. I have lied to the many who love me. I hear a voice in my head. Telling me to kill her. My heart tells me I should love her. I realized all too soon, that her blood was on my hands. I am accused by "death" for something thats not my fault. " Forever longing" Death says. How dare "Death" decide my future!? Its "Deaths" fault! Hes the theif! He stole my emily! Hes a murderer! For he murderers many. Hes a liar! he says I will be forever longing! Hes the traitor! he told me he wouldnt lay a finger on her. But if he killed her. Why are my hands covered in her blood? The Spiders Web Entangled in a web is a butterfly. The butterfly struggles in the web. But the more she struggles the more ensnared she becomes. The spider sinks his fangs into the poor butterfly. Her wings turn black as night. For they were once blue like the sea. have they no pity for a defenseless creature? you realize all too soon your the butterfly. A spiders web can cover your emotions. keeping your voice silent. like a mask that hides your true face you try to hide from the spider web but it expands across all corners of your mind. you search for a way, an escape from this hell. no one can save you no matter how hard they try. a stain, coveres your heart. It tears you apart, and you try to so hard to make everything right. closing everyone off, as to not hurt them. constant misunderstandings. constant lies to protect someone you hate. Constant lies to protect the spider. You ask yourself " why?" You begin to doubt the world. being trapped in a spiders web you feel no one can save you. until someone cares.... and loves you. lucky are the few. who save themselves from the spiders grasp. the many who cant.... suffer a dark death by the spider. this spider web has a name. the name of the spider web is " abuse". Author's Note We as people can sometimes get addicted to something and before we realize it's to late we lose everything we love. We want more, even though it's our fault we lost everything. The reason why I choose death because some people have been asking is because, he is struggling between loving Emily and killing her. He ended up killing her and feels guilty about it, and is trying to blame it on death even though it's his fault. He know has a longing for her even though she will never come back. I hope it wasn't confusing. The second poem is well something a bit more personal to me. Written by I love scary stories Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Poetry Category:Mindfuck